Chronos's Fairy tail Adventure
by Gold-iron Darkus
Summary: Enter Chronos a 24 year old scientist who gets sucked into his own creation a space-time portal that takes him to another universe and destroys itself leaving no way to return to his old life but why would he go back? M-rated stuff later but T stuff for now.


**Hey guys sorry for long afk from writing i have had some life stuff going and wondered when i was going to write so i am fixing to start writing or try to anyway and now onto the chapter.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NOTHING JUST OC**

* * *

Hello this is a story about me or well chronos W.D.A Blacksmith for honor of greeting the audience.

Now I bet your wondering why i chose this intro to start with is going to be hilarious and yes the fourth wall doesn't exist to me because fuck it that's why.

Now I was going to continue my life until my parents died then i was going to die but this got so interesting once i got transported to another universe only proving my theory, yes suck it everybody.

But how it started was interesting and yet dramatic irony hit me in the ass and made my dreams come true, Multi-verse travel was going to save my life and be the death of me.

But anywho, I had woken up and...

* * *

It was a gray morning since both my parents died when i was 17 and i was forced to get a job and go to school at the same time.

I was a junior when i had to do that and a year later i graduated highschool but i went back to the school the last couple of days just to hang out.

I stayed about a half day the last day and i went back to my apartment in my 2004 ford ranger pre owned and its blue.

I had arrived at my apartment.

I got out and locked the door by door and then key.

I walked down the small concrete pathway and then up the stairs after walking to the end and turning to my left and doing another 180 and then up the stairs.

I then jogged up the stairs to my door on the left and the amount of step's were 17 and as i walked to the door and putting the key into the door and twisting the key and pulling it out giggty giggty.

I then walked inside and closed the door and from the bottom right corner there was a hallway that lead to four different doors, The living room has a L shaped couch that left about a couple of feet to from the door to the far door directly from the front door.

There was a brown entertainment center with a T.V and a Xbox One with a controller. I then turned my head to the bottom left and saw a small circular brown table with a purple lamp and a small bowl of candy.

There were a couple of coats inside the door straight from the front door.

I had a shelf near the bathroom which was small and only had a toilet, a sink and a shower. and on the right was shelf was my towels and shampoo bottles.

The room on the top right from the bathroom door was an empty room with a chair a scratched up wooden rectangle table. On the direct opposite of the table was three gun racks with several guns including Two MP5K stock-less submachine guns, One SPAS-12 and A custom shotgun one shot that has four barrels. A real life MA5B rifle with normal 5mm rounds.

I then had two desert eagles that fired 50 cal rounds and two custom one shot revolvers.

I then had a sword and a collection of knives underneath it.

I had some armor with knight engravings and then had bullet proof armor, I had a survival pack and a locker full of ammo.

I then had another room i used research like exo-skeleton, Quantum physics, And advanced sciences along with blacksmithing and craft.

I had a exo-skeleton being built in progress and a weapon on the table was a 50 cal sniper with bolt-action.

I had two gauntlet's with grappel and a double edged blade that popped out of the gauntlet's.

I then had room with a bed, a T.V, a Closet with a black entertainment center holding the tv.

I walked into my room and took off my black trench coat, My white lab coat was underneath it and my white shirt underneath. I wore a pair of dress pants and dress shoes.

I had come home after being given leave for about an hour before having to back to the labs for the demonstration of a space portal appearing and sending something in and to come back safely without a scratched.

I had taken many colleges and courses through school and i had achieved a high knowledge of many practices. So i started to work on a super soldier serum for myself because ever since i was born i have been sick and nobody could find a cure for me.

So i started researching for a cure using many studies' pages and intense biology study. I had achieved a base for the serum and in my research room was a machine holding my prize and life saver.

I had taken my clothes off and put my lab coat on my bed and my trench coat on the door.

[This story will get M rated sometimes but i will give warning but this shall be a T rated for the time being]

I stripped down to my underwear and as i walked into the bathroom and looked at my rough face.

I am 24 with 12 years of training my body in combat and endurance, I was a strong fighter which is why i used working out to study.

I have a giant festering black scar over my chest and i stared at it terrified. I had mid neck length brown hair that was messy and i have blue eyes, I have a tint of red around my pupil.

I Said out loud in my deep voice [Ragna's voice from blaze blue and his hair is like dante's devil may cry just brown], "I look rough and tired but today is the big day, I get recognized for my quantum portal and this is going to be a great day" I then took off my Underwear and stepped into the shower with the steam blocking any view of anything.

I had taken a 20 minute shower to relax shortly and as i got out of the shower, I dried my hair and saw my toned body and thought about why i became so strong in the first place.

It was to protect things that i couldn't before and make sure i can firmly and confidently say "I will protect you" To whom ever i may say it to.

I then looked at my eyes and i saw the pure blue with red tinting it, I then thought of my body and my eyes compliments of my parents.

I then looked at my chest and saw as it retreated to reappear on my back, I went back to my room and put on a black shirt with my lab coat and duster, I then put on my dress pants and shiny dress shoes.

I then let my messy hair fly in the wind which was cold in the 20 of december, I checked the temperature and saw it was 20 degrees. I wore thin black leather gloves, to keep my hands warm since i don't really mind the cold.

I then stepped out of my room and then walked to the kitchen while grabbing a dr p and a thing of peanut butter and a thick chocolate bar.

I then left the kitchen and grabbed my keys, my phone and my wallet, I then proceeded to the door and stepped out of the door and locked it holding the three items.

I put the chocolate bar and peanut butter in my pockets and locked the door as it closed with a loud creak. I then walked down the snow covered stairs and to my truck and as i walked the snow crunched under my shoe.

I walked shortly to my truck and as i unlocked it i got inside and opened the jar of peanut butter and opened the chocolate bar, breaking off a piece and putting it in the PB and getting a good amount.

I then cracked the top of the plastic dr p bottle and began chowing down for about 10 minutes.

I cranked up the truck and turned on the music of skillet, Feel invincible[WHICH I DO NOT OWN.]

I sat there and ate for 10 more minutes and having chocolate and PB on my left hand, I grabbed a roll of paper towels and swiped a few.

I wiped my hands and saw i only had 20 minutes left before i had to get back to the lab for the demonstration.

I then sat there and as i put it in reverse and backed out, I slid slightly, I put it gear and started to drive to the labs.

I started driving and i saw a golden and crimson streak cross my vision and i grabbed my head, I had to quickly grab the steering wheel because while i was distracted.

And i may have lost track on the road and nearly ended up in the ditch but luckily I didn't.

I figured it was me because i had strange dream's of this distant land with magic and an etherion dragon like from fairy tail.

I had been watching the series and i must say erza is my crush with the entire series and i hate the Jellal x Erza.

Yeah yeah hate me all you want but this is a OCxErza story anyway author when am i getting hitched with her?  
"Not for a while" Darkus the skeletal dragon god said appearing from the editing side of the picture.

"Aw really. damn it" I groaned as darkus closed the space-time tear and I kept driving t'ill the lab was in sight and many reporter's and many officials.

I parked in the parking lot storage and i walked inside to my work space which some general's and goverment official's along with the rest of the bunch.

I sweated as my best friend Avery came over with his black shoulder length hair and orange eyes, "You nervous bro" He asked me with his eyes radiating concern as i took a deep breath and breathed out.

I looked at him with calm eyes "Yeah just sort of worried about this test i haven't tested the line and see if something can go through and back flawlessly." I said turning to the machine with worried and concerned eyes.

Avery smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder as he took out a cigerette and lit it, I said "If i go up to it the link is there it just's need a visual of where it is in order to continue but the visual and link will be there, It just needs to be adjusted" He nodded and said "Well it's your machine so we will let you adjust and tinker with it" I nodded and went up to it and adjusted a few things and ran some test's.

"I expected this to be done" I said as i tinkered with it here and there, I saw the men starting to fall in the room above the console.

"Alright get everything ready we are presenting" I said as they wrapped up the checks and everything looked green across the boards. I then was handed a mic with a clipboard of lines to say.

"Alright testing 1, 2, 3. Alright gentlemen and ladies if you have any question's that need asking about the machine please don't hesitate to ask" I said sincerely and i saw two hands go up.

"How is this kind of technology achievable" I got the serious question and i grabbed the mic and said "Well after intense study and piecing together different forms of quantum physics and energy development into this project was capable because of my company. But i had originally had some ideas and different equations that could be used in this kind of work and after proving my theory and acquiring the funds for this project i began."

I then saw the second hand go down as i nodded to the person "You have made some technologies from video games come to real life like your Plasma blades and your custom made MA5B with actual rounds and your invention of your super soldier serum for your disease" I grunted and shifted uncomfortably in my place mentioning my deadly disease that fluxes through my body.

I answered "Yes and my disease is currently unknown even to my brilliance i cannot find out, what the disease is or it's origin's" I shifted my eyes to the person inside and i saw no more hands go up and i motioned for them to start.

"All right no more question's means it is time to start, I must advise caution and have a nice day" I said as the lights went out and soon the entire room was pitch black before a light blue glow was lit up going from one of the plasma fuel cells to the machine.

As the color drained and the bottom part of the machine was spinning and soon the middle and top as the rest of the plasma emptied. I then motioned for the voltage to be cut up for the creation process.

It started out as a deep purple color then started to gain little specs increasing in size as the energy fueled it and created the space portal.

The light show was fantastic and i think a few of people enjoyed it and that made me nod to further as the machine started to rumble and dark clouds appeared in the room raining.

I had on a visor of my own making and as i saw the portal grow into a 7ft and 4fw deep purple portal, Then six green lights started spinning around the portal to stabilize it for connection.

"All lights are green proceed to begin anomaly sending the piece of meat beef cut through the portal attached to a chain" I said as i saw a few parts were coming undone and i had proceeded through as planned and holding the piece of food in my hands.

I was sweaty undeniably so and as i threw the piece of meat into the portal with a zap sound.

I then waited a few minutes before i pulled back on the chain as a rattling noise could be heard making me worry. I pulled the piece and the chain back through and i saw it was crisp slightly but overall okay meaning.

"We have contact a substance can go through, Standing by for emergency shutdown of machine for failing of parts." I said as the area around us was hollowed to the ground and was nothing but a pitfall a giant pitfall.

I saw the parts give out and i told the men near the machine to move away but it was too late.

The parts bursted off and hit some of the men knocking them off balance and as they fell, I hit the emergency shut off switch but it didn't work. I then ran around the console and helped the men to safety but as i was on the last guy the machine had-

It had exploded and the portal was sucking things in, As my partners and My best friend Avery.

As they all held onto me i started to cry and said "Be good to them Avery and good bye" Tears leaked from his eyes as he lost his grip. "No I can save you! I can-"

"I am losing my grip you have to let go or else you will be dragged in with me" I said pleading with him as he held on for dear life holding me up.

I said "You fool, You never knew when to quit" I said as i chopped the back of his neck and let go as the men caught him. He was safe him and his girlfriend were safe and that is what matter's.

I watched as i was dragged and i looked at him saying "I never deserved you Avery my dearest friend" I was pulled into a scary place as i closed my eyes hoping to wake up soon.

Little did i know My life was going to be change forever.

* * *

 **Oi vey That was my third time writing it and yes i gave him the props of a toned body and intelligence because what other edge is he going to have and his magic is really special and hint the black stuff plays a later part and yes he is kind of like gaster in a way but has some of his quirks.**

 **But his magic is going to be etherion now before you call me out and say that is overpowered and wouldn't he be needing to train a while and yes that will come during a certain event but mainly yes he is somewhat powerful to start out with.**

 **But his magic is special just watch.**

 **But ANYWHO SEE YOU LATER**


End file.
